Gaius Romern
"A... strange soldier... that one, he can do pretty much anything. Hell if he was any better he probably be a Najenmik but that again he's not blind, he knows his nation, what it really is " -Admiral Aleksio Chor Gaius Romern (formally Benic Romern) is a Helghast soldier that served in several different units and positions within the Empire such as the being a bodyguard for important high-ranking officers and becoming 2nd command of the 4th Imperial Talon Corps. By 2415, his rank is Lieutenant colonel. He was a Major for the most in his career so far. Gaius disappeared from the public after the Third Extrasolar War. Many believe he is in charge of the Predator Black Ops. Early Life Benic was born as a halfbreed on Akmir in June 17th, 2378 but was raised on Vekta. During his childhood, he moved to many cities due to his parents' jobs. His father was a lawyer and his mother was a fighter pilot who unfortunately was killed in the Invasion of Gyre. Benic was raised mostly by his older brother who later served in the 46th Fortis Legion. Benic fallowed his brother's footsteps and his mother's. At the age 24, Benic got married and had 3 children. Characteristics Gaius is a direct and committed person and states that his strength comes from his comrades. To some, he is extremely serious and has a no nonsense personality. However ones that are close to him see's that he has a gentle and trusting personality and is one of the few who has common sense. He also dislikes of taking risks that puts a great number of people's lives in danger though he knew as a soldier, you have to take risks in war sometimes. Gaius became more skeptical as his time in the military went on. Gaius is considered to be a genius who can do most things flawlessly, though he hates being referred to as such. Far from being reckless, his courage and willingness to jump into the fray helped the Empire win numerous victories. He considers himself "just a normal soldier" of the army, believing that anyone can do and be better than him if they try. Although he was willing to lay down his life for victory if need be, he came to acknowledge that in some cases, soldiers had to make their own decisions. His personal strong moral code is something that is questioned alot with the higher-ranking officers. He preferred to be more diplomatic than the headstrong commanders when it came to operating with his superiors. Gaius also prefers to capture CCC soldiers than killing them since he believes their cause is more righteous than his empire's. In spite of sometimes disagreeing with the management of the Empire's war effort by the Helghan Council, he remained committed in his service to the Empire. He was one of the few to understand Worpwren Octavius feelings and tried to help his depression. Brutus used to be one of Gaius's closest friends until Octavius's death as Brutus used many hold the line strategies that got soldiers killed. Gaius didn't got along with many Najenmik forces. Since most of the ones he talked to were cold and distant, especially Vikar Detrick whom he became a bodyguard for a certain situation in a short period of time. Corde Detrick he was more fond of however. Benic was nicked named "Beny" by his friends in the army due to his name being nonthreatening compared to Brutus's and Corde's. Benic did not mind it that much at first but it did annoy him a little, later on in his life. Overtime, he changed his name to Gaius. Many called Gaius the "jack of all trades" not specializing in any one area, but doing a bit of everything: recon, demolition, and tactical assault. Bodyguarding Vikar Detrick Vikar knew an assassin was stalking him for the past two weeks but Vikar figured the assassin was too afraid with his Najenmik Bodyguards around him thus he got Gaius Romern to guard him instead and made sure not to walk around with weapons on him for the assassin to feel more comfortable to kill him. While Vikar was walking in Visari Palace's library with Gaius the assassin came just a yard front of them. Gaius reached out for his pistol until Vikar swaped it first and shot the assassin in the head killing him instantly. Vikar then gave Gaius his gun back and simply said "Thank you but I no longer need of your servise soldier" and walked away, leaving Gaius lost for words. Battle of Vostok Gaius was 2nd in command for the 4th Imperial Talon Corps in the many battles in Vostok. After one battle in a large enemy out post, Gaius and his men captured 4 C.C.C. soldiers, tied up in a captured CCC tent. Gaius was going to spare them as prisoners of war however, Colonel Armen Darenk came to the tent in person to check on Talon Corps status. "Major Romern, I have reports that you want to spare these pigs?" Armen said in a dark voice like many of High Ranking Helghast do. Gaius saluted "Colonel Darenk Sir! I believe we should interrogate them when we send these CCC grunts to our fleet." Taking off his respirator off of his Helghast Helmet just showing his pale white skin around his mouth to smoke his cigar, Armen told Gaius "No need for that major, we have all the intel we need here from the terminals, beside it's not a real base we need. Execute these men." Gaius was stunned, having never killed anyone unharmed or captured before "Sir, with all due respect, their not a threat to us anymore, there's no nee-" Armen cutt him off " Not a threat to us? AS LONG THEY LIVE ON THIS SOIL, THEY WILL ALWAYS REMAIN A THREAT TO OUR MEN" Armen threw his cigar on one of the tied up CCC soldiers then said in front of Gaius's Helmet "Kill them, now Major, after all, I heard you can solve problems perfectly." Gaius turned to the CCC 4 soldiers and pulled out his pistol, slowly starting to point the gun at them while one plead "PLEASE, I HAVE A TWO YEAR OLD DAUGHTER AND AN UNBORN SON!" Armen smirked "What a shame, huh Major? But now it ends here, do it soldier" Breathing heavily Gaius muttered "Im... sorry... forgive me" to the CCC prisonors but Gaius ultimately put his arm down until Armen grabs his hand with the the gun shooting the soldiers each in the chest. Armen re-attached his respirator to his helmet and walked out the tent but not before saying "Nicely done, I'll tell our nation what you did for our race Major Romern." Gaius kneeled down to the dead CCC soldiers, hoping this war will end soon. Gaius joined PBO in late 2415 after being discharged from the battle for disobeying a few orders from Colonel Armen Darenk. Category:Helghast Empire Category:Fan Made Characters